Percy Jackson
by Olympian876
Summary: Best title ever, right? Percy is 'over-the-hill' and runs a deli. But what would draw him back to the royal Camp Half-Blood


**SPOILER ALERT! (haha... Not really. Read on)**

The alarm of his clock went off. A hand searched around for the button to shut it off. After at least half an hour of searching for that darned button. The hand finally found it and shut it off. The man got dressed and started to run out the door. This man was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. He opened his garage door and ran outside. Wait, Percy Jackson? Book character living in a garage? No... Really. Here's the story of the great Percy Jackson.

After the Heroes of Olympus, Percy married Annabeth and had no children. Because they knew Olympian876's theory of the Greek children always overthrowing their parents. So, after Annabeth... expired, Percy stopped appearing in Rick Riordan's books and he became fat and weak, what a disgrace! The son of Poseidon got too lazy. Not going to fly now, he's just takin' up space. Sleeps in his mom's garage at age sixty-one! Sold Riptide for ninety-nine cents, threw his Camp Half-Blood shirt in the toilet.

But he's no bum, he works down the street. He bought the neighborhood's deli. After his mom yelled at him for living with her. He's back on his feet, now he's choppin' up meat. Come inside, he's broke and maybe you'll hear him say, "Try the roast beef or my cookies. They're on special tonight. If you want, you can have an appetizer. You might like our salami and the tuna all night. And they'd really go well with the sourdough or the wheat."

The kids worship him saying, "He never eats while on the job. He heard it's good to stay hungry. But he makes a pretty mean shish kabob. Have a taste, they were made fresh today! Try the cake or the kaiser or the wheat or the sourdough!"

After a few years, Percy turned sixty-five and he still ran the deli. All the time, he felt the urge to go back to Rick Riordan. He missed the adventure. So he took a butter knife from his kitchen and started to beat up on some ham. All the while saying, "Maybe I can suggest an appetizer? Stay away from the ham, it smells funny tonight. Please buy a sandwich. But you just can't go wrong with rye or sourdough!"

So today, in the year 2058, his deli comes first. Steady dreams of his past days of glory. Goes in the back and beats up on the ham with that little butterknife. The waitresses comment on how cute he is when he does it. All the while you can still hear him say, "It's the roast beef or the tuna, it's the thrill of one bite! Let me please be your catering advisor! If you want substitutions I will put up a fight. You can have your roast beef on the bread!"

You see, Percy has forgotten what it was like to be a demigod. After forty-eight years of retirement, he has no longer got the spark. People always asked the former book character, "Why are you still working at a worn down deli, no offence."

"You know they always say if you live in one place long enough, you are that place." Percy replied.

"I have never heard that in my life."

"Aw, come on! Rocky? Anybody?"

"What the heck is a Rocky?" The people asked.

"Nevermind..."

"So can you please go back to Percy Jackson & The Olympians? We grew up watching you. We loved you."

"I appreciate that, but maybe you're looking out for your interests just a little bit more. I mean you shouldn't be asking people to come down here and pay the freight on something they paid, it still ain't good enough, I mean you think that's right? I mean maybe you're doing your job but why you gotta stop me from doing mine? Because if you're willing to go through all the battling you got to go through to get where you want to get, who's got the right to stop you? I mean maybe some of you guys got something you never finished, something you really want to do, something you never said to someone, something... and you're told no, even after you paid your dues? Who's got the right to tell you that, who? Nobody! It's your right to listen to your gut, it ain't nobody's right to say no after you earned the right to be where you want to be and do what you want to do!... You know, the older I get the more things I gotta leave behind, that's life. The only thing I'm asking you guys to leave on the table... Is what's right."

"Okay. I respect that. That's great advice, Perce, see you tomorrow?" The customers would reply.

"Yeah. I'll be here. All the time." Percy said with a smile.

As the customers left the deli they whispered to each other, "Did you understand any of his speech?"

Percy then closed the door of his deli to lock up. A voice called to him from behind, "Yo! Is that really you?"

Percy turned to say, "Eh? Oh, how you doing?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I don't have a pen."

"You're Percy Jackson! You have Riptide, don't you?"

"I sold it."

"What? You sold it? What sort of fool are you?"

"Hey. It was a good deal. Got ninety-nine cents for it on eBay."

"Dear Gods! Who does that!"

"I do that!" Percy yelled.

"Ugh... I thought you were awesome!" She started to walk away.

"Screw you, creepo!" Percy yelled back.

Little did Percy know, that he would return to Camp Half-Blood. Very soon.


End file.
